


Goodbye is not enough

by SebastianFlight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFlight/pseuds/SebastianFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hades kills Robin Hood , Regina is left alone with her memories and her sadness. How does she cope with Robin's death and what is left to her? Reflection of 'Last Rites'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye is not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe anything all rights belong to Kitsis and Horowitz and ABC

Goodbye is not enough

A joyful rhythmical music was playing , the air was refreshing but not too cold and the lights turned the dancing figures around them into a feast of colors and different shades. Her own dress was in a delicate shade of white and cream , although she usually preferred red, black and blue. Here she wasn't the Evil Queen though, her past didn't haunt her in this ancient palace, no one knew who she was , who she had been. Here she was The Savior .

Carefully and with determination ,she mimicked the steps of the people around them , fully trusting her partner and slowly gliding into the right moves, the right steps , the right rhythm. She could feel Robin's warm hands clasped in hers and it gave her a feeling of comfort and security. A glance in his eyes assured her that he would always protect her, always hold her, always be with her and she sealed this perfect moment with a long kiss.

A smile crawled on her face when their lips had parted , it was an innocent genuine kiss and she knew that he loved it. Putting her arms around his shoulders she wanted to pull him closer, feel the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart but when she wanted to touch him again her hands grasped nothing more than empty air.

With shock she raised her head , trying to find an answer in Robin's clear blue eyes but all she could see was desperation and fear. Slowly and without a reason Robin started to vanish in front of her, the look of utter shock on his face resembling her own, he outstretched his hand as if he was trying to reach her one last time but then he was gone.

O.O.O.o.O.O.O

Regina let out a low cry of pain before she woke up .

A nightmare

No reality -a memory of their time in Camelot mixed with the horrors of the last few hours. They weren't in Camelot anymore and it wasn't the warmth of Robin's body she had been feeling.

It was Storybrooke they were in and it was her bed in which he had hoped to find some comfort.

It was the city -the place she had created so long ago to avenge Daniel's death and now it was the same place in which Hades had killed Robin Hood only hours ago.

Another life crushed , another goodbye -another love being taken away from her.

It wasn't only Robin who had vanished in front of her eyes , the peaceful look on his face still haunting every inch of her mind , it was like a second goodbye to Daniel , a second goodbye to love

A goodbye to a part of her soul

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

In the end he had proven that he was capable of protecting her from every force , no matter if he was saving her from her own fears or a villain like Hades.

For a last time he had assured her that she was save in his company , that her past didn't matter and that she did deserve a Happy Ending

However it was this last act of true love that took everything away from her

...again...

O.O.O.O

Words could not describe her feelings when he was staring at the coffin , or when Zelena told her that she would call her daughter Robin.

Nothing could reach her in this very moment of sadness

Nothing but joyful rhythmical music, warm hands and the eyes of a thief who had stolen her heart

And as the rain was pouring down on them and the people of Storybrooke placed arrows with roses on Robin's coffin , she knew that

a simple goodbye was never enough .

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: My dearest fellow Outlaw/Queen Shippers , with this little story I want to pay my tribute to this amazing and lovely couple . It didn't take me long to write it so I can understand if you think it's bad but I needed to do something to get this horrible episode out of my head . It crushed me and left me in tears. This is more than unfair! I really would love to know your opinion on the episode and Robin's death so please feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section . I would like to talk to you and maybe comfort each other.
> 
> I won't give up and hope that Robin will return to Storybrooke , like Hook did.


End file.
